


The Unexplained Phenomenon of Love

by ebonyandunicorn



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyandunicorn/pseuds/ebonyandunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ange Finch and Ken Leeds are dating; neither of them can quite believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexplained Phenomenon of Love

"Stop it." 

"Stop what?" 

"You're staring." 

"Well, you're beautiful." 

"I said, stop it." Ange was trying her hardest to level a glare at Ken Leeds – the kind that had been known to strike fear into the CEOs of transnational, multi-billion-dollar corporations – but either he was immune to it or she wasn't doing a very good job. The problem with Ken, Ange was rapidly discovering, was that it was incredibly difficult to remain angry at him for any decent length of time. Whether it was his guileless manner, his dreadful jokes, or his constant stream of compliments, he was all too easy to like... and impossible not to love. 

"I'm not going to stop it," he told her plainly, looking at her intently over the glass of wine he was cradling in his hands. "You are a beautiful woman, Ms. Finch, and I am entirely undeserving of you." 

Ange had to drop her gaze at that, staring into her glass. Ken's compliments could always pull a smile from her, no matter how hard she might try to hide it, but this one struck deeper than usual because, for so many years, she had felt that way about Evan Cross. She knew what it was like to watch someone from a distance, to see them grow close to and fall in love with and pledge themselves to another person. She knew what it was like to always be taken for granted, to always be the second choice, to never be put first. She knew what it was like to know that it would always be that way. 

Over and over, Evan had treated her like that. 

Over and over, Ken had proved that he never would. 

"It's the truth," he went on, sensing the conflict within her. "Every since the day I first kissed you – no, before that; the day I met you – I've had to pinch myself to make sure this is all really happening. You are so smart, so talented, and so, so pretty... On nights like this, I think I'm dreaming." He gestured towards the candlelit table, the meal they had recently finished, the blue dress Ange was wearing that brought out the colour of her eyes. "I'm not sure I'll ever stop thinking that, to be honest." 

Ange had to glance up at that, and she stopped breathing for a moment when she saw the way he was looking at her. It had been easy, when she had first seen him in the dilapidated Project Magnet offices, to dismiss Lieutenant Leeds as more than a little hopeless. She still had to laugh at him sometimes, if he made a terrible joke or got flustered when talking to her. Now, though, he was utterly serious, and when Ken Leeds was serious, it was almost frightening, because it was such a contrast to his usual harmless self. He was never more serious than when he was with Ange. 

She reached over the table and took his hand, humbled by the look of sheer joy that flashed across his face as she held it for a moment. Not for the first time, she was surprised by the calluses under her fingers; they were the hands of a working man, not someone who had spent six years stuck behind a desk in a forgotten government department. She pinched the skin on the back of his hand, and smirked at his small yelp of surprise. "Not dreaming," she murmured, running a thumb over where she'd pinched him to soothe the pain. 

He caught her hand and held it between both his own. "You might have to try a little harder to convince me, Ms. Finch." 

"Don't tempt me." She took a sip of wine using her free hand and tilted her head at him. "So, let me get this straight," she began, a little playfully, but honestly, desperately curious as well. "You have no trouble accepting the existence of aliens and anomalies, but a little thing like this is too hard for you to believe?" 

"A little thing?" Ken shook his head. "No." He squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Angelika Finch," he said solemnly, "I believe in a great deal of unexplained phenomena, but nothing will ever be so mystifying, or so precious, as the love you somehow have for me."


End file.
